Roleplay
ROLEPLAYS ARE ON A HIATUS. SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE, AND CONTACT LEXI FOR MORE INFORMATION Roleplaying is where one fills in a role of a character and plays in place of that character. Users here, in Composition Closet Wiki, love to roleplay! Simply create a character, get approved, and start roleplaying! This page is filled with helpful links and guidelines that will surely make your roleplay experience spectacular and unique, if not the best thing you've ever done on this wiki(just kidding, everything's awesome here!). Enough with the talking, let's get started! Need Help? Need help? Contact the Head of Roleplay Department, Lexi. If you're looking for information on a specific station, make sure to contact the Head of Station of that roleplay station. For further information regarding Roleplay Characters, click here. Roleplay Characters are required for one to roleplay, so you might want to create a character if you're interested in roleplaying. For further information regarding Roleplay Stations, click here. Roleplay Stations are where a station handles a section of roleplay is involved with or related to, like a book series. For the list of Head of Stations and what station he or she is responsible for, view the following table: Key Terms Head of Roleplay Department: Head of Roleplay(Department) is the user that is responsible for the art of roleplaying in this wiki overall. The Head of Roleplay is required to be either Content Moderator, Discussions Moderator, Administrator, or Bureaucrat. The Head of Roleplay have access to the following rights: * All privileges from the Head of Stations * Delete unused and unwanted characters * Block users who are vandalizing roleplays by editing and creating unneeded pages and such. * Grant and revoke Head of Station rights. * Make announcements regarding information about the roleplay itself at any time if necessary. Head of Station: Head of Stations are users who are head of roleplay stations. Head of Stations are in charge of whatever station they're responsible of, and they are expected to run the station smoothly, and have a fair and neutral view of what's wrong and right. The Head of Station does not have to be a power user to become one. * Approve unchecked characters in the station * Delete unused and unwanted characters * Make announcements regarding information about the roleplay station itself at any time if necessary. Roleplay Characters: Roleplay characters are fictional characters required for one to participate in roleplays. In order to have a roleplay character one must create a page regarding the character's description and such. After completed, it needs to be approved by the Head of Station. Roleplay Locations: Roleplay Locations are locations of where certain roleplays can occur and commence. Roleplay Locations are usually open roleplays. Arranged Roleplays: Arranged roleplays are roleplays that are arranged and carefully managed by a Head of Station or Roleplay. Arranged Roleplays usually occur if a huge roleplay will commence, such as Foxfire roleplays(KotLC), Jade Mountain Roleplays(Wings of Fire), Hogwarts Roleplays(Harry Potter), and etc. See WoF wiki roleplays for good examples. Character Approval: A term referring to the system of character approving in this wiki. Read the Roleplay Characters pages for further information regarding this topic. Roleplay Rules So, roleplaying (or RPing) is the big thing on this wiki. Not many people here don't do it. But I've noticed that some people don't know RPing guidelines that should be present here. Also, I want everyone to know that I'm not saying people here suck at RPing. Just wanted to get that out there. 1. No Powerplaying Powerplaying is a big fat no. Cmon, nobody wants to RP with characters who seem to be able to do everything and not give space for others, i.e. dodge all their character's attacks in a battle or something like that. It kind of ruins the RP. Speaking of powerplaying, this leads to the next problem I'm stressing. 2. Overpowered Characters This happens a lot to lots of wikis that involve/allow roleplays. Characters that are overpowering are just straight up annoying. They seem to do everything, and they aren't cooperating with the flow of the RP. RPs get better and better the more users cooperate with each other, and overpowered characters do the opposite of that. Give your character flaws for development. To solve this problem, Head of Stations are required to deny characters that are overpowered. 4.Third Person Limited Again, this isn't that bad, but I should still mention it. People have different writing styles and I respect that, but please speak like the books. It would be helpful if those who did it would use third person, not first. It would also be much less confusing if two people were writing the same way instead of two. So instead of saying, "I walked across the river, because I was bored.", but "Bob walked across the river, because he was bored.". 5. Correct Grammar & Full Sentences Please, please use grammar and spelling. People before have written their character speaking without quotations, (a.k.a. these ") or even write things without adding a period or commas. It's hard to read, and quite silly. I know a lot people here are younger than 13, but at least use periods and quotations. You are taught those before grade 7. Of course, simple grammar errors such as mistaking "was" with "is" is allowed, but drastic spelling errors that seem to make zero sense...should be refrained. 6. Replies When Attacking When characters are fighting, it's good to make short replies. That way, things won't get confusing and/or get people mad at each other because their character was hurt by the other. You could say it's just unfair, since the person wouldn't be able to object. 7. Don't make things too graphic or intense. I'm addressing stuffs such as mature romance, realistical injuries(don't go too in depth with gross information). ALL CREDIT GOES TO Lexi, and the Wings of Fire Basic RP Rules. IF YOU SEE ANY MISTAKES, PLEASE NOTIFY AN ADMINISTRATOR. THANK YOU!